The Forgotten Realm
by Percabeth 4eva1
Summary: Percy was exiled, but he made the most of it. But now after 2000000000 years, Olympus needs its hero back, especially since demigods, spirits and even a constellation had gone missing. But will he be willing to put it skill aside and help Olympus once again?
1. Chapter 1

He was their savior. He gave sacrificed everything to save them and how did they repay him. They accused him of crimes he didn't commit. They stripped him of nearly everything. His reputation, his sword, his homes, everything. All he had left was his true love. He is Percy Jackson.

He did the only thing he could, he retreated from the world of the Olympians entirely. Percy moved to Alaska where the fates made him an immortal god of the place. He built his kingdom underwater, Hubbard Glacier being the key to entry.

Eventually Annabeth came looking for him and he took her in and made her his queen. Percy eventually let a rumor get down to Olympian territory. Eventually Nico Di Angelo and his wife Reyna, Leo and Calypso, Chris and Clarisse, Frank and Hazel, and Thalia Grace found their way to Percy's realm.

Eventually, Percy found a way to revive the dead, even those that had been reborn. Among those who were brought back were Luke Castellan, who made amends with Thalia and began to see her, along with Bianca, Zoe, Beckendorf, Silena, Ethan and several others.

Over the years, Percy and Annabeth had turn their small city of Persoulis into the mighty kingdom of Percabethia. And while the nation's strength, force and might grew greatly, so did its king's rage towards Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2

Time-Pass- 2000000000

The Olympian council was in deep panic, for Zeus had just told them that Nyx had risen from the depths of Tartarus and was planning to destroy Olympus.

Finally, Zeus said "Does anyone have any ideas of what we can do?"

Jason raised his hand.

"Dad, there are rumors that say of a hidden kingdom. The legends say that it exists beneath the seas of Alaska. There is no proof that this realm exists besides the rumors, One of which states that this where Annabeth Chase vanished to years ago in search of Percy Jackson." The god of winds and constellations said.

Piper nodded and added "The rumors also say that this is where Nico and Reyna di Angelo, Leo and Calypso Valdez, Frank and Hazel Zhang, Thalia Grace and several other beings that went missing wound rumors also say that the entrance to this realm is hidden within Hubbard Glacier."

"If this place is as powerful as the legends say, it must have a very powerful army." Jason said.

"Agreed, we must find this realm and make an alliance with its ruler." Zeus said.

Little did Zeus know that this would be easier said then done.

* * *

When all the Olympians had appeared on Hubbard Glacier, Athena asked "So how does this entrance work."

Before anyone could answer, a female voice said "You wish to enter the forgotten realm?"

They all turned to see a girl who looked about 12 standing at the edge of glacier.

The girl was dressed in battle armor that looked like it had been made of ice and a long dark cloak. She had a sword strapped to her belt and an ice staff in her hand.

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"I am Samantha, gate keeper to the forgotten realm." the girl said.

"Yes we would like to enter." Piper said.

The girl smiled and said "Hang on."

Then she tapped her staff up against the glacier and it opened up and swalllowed them whole.

* * *

When they landed, they were standing in the most beautiful city ever constructed.

"Welcome to Persoulis. the mighty capital of the Percabethia, domain of my parents, the Water King and the Sky Queen." Samantha said.

"That building is incredible." Athena said.

"That would be chamber of the Percabethian High Council, who will definitely want to see you." Samantha said as she led them into the building.

* * *

When they entered the chamber, Jason was shocked at how many familiar faces there were in the room.

Nico di Angelo sat on a throne of bones and darkness and his appearance had changed. His black hair had grown out and his clothes were still black, but they seemed bit more well fitted. Sitting across from Nico was beautiful women with dark hair and black eyes. She wore a red shirt and jeans, along with red battle armor. Nico's wife Reyna di Angelo, who sat on a throne that looked like a praetor's chair on steroids. Sitting next to Nico was a guy who was wearing jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt, sitting on a throne of weapons and animals was Frank Zhang. Sitting next to Reyna was a beautiful young women with gold eyes and brown hair, wearing a gold dress with riding boots and sitting on a throne of precious metals and gems. Hazel Zhang. Next to Frank was Leo, who was wearing a white t-shirt, Jeans, an army jacket anda toolbelt and he was seated on a throne of pure fire. Sitting next to Calypso who sat on a simple bronze throne and was wearing a simple white gown. Next to Leo was an African American guy who sat on a hi-tech throne. Next to Hazel was a pretty dark haired girl with blue eyes sat in a satin paddle blue throne. Sitting next to the African guy was man with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and a scar on his face. Jason recognized him as Luke from the pictures in cabin one and he was sitting on a throne of pure gold. Sitting across from Luke was Thalia, though now she looked full grown now and she sat on a throne of silver.

It was the people who sat in the head thrones who worried the Olympians the most.

Sitting in the queen's throne, which looked looked like it was made out of the sky, was a gorgeous women with princess blonde curls and stormy grey eyes. It was Annabeth Chase.

And as scary as that was, the person in the king's throne worried them more. The throne looked a though it had been made from ice and water. Its occupant was well built man who was wearing a blue t-shirt, a green jacket, jeans and a green cape. He had wind swept jet black hair and gorgeous sea green eyes.

The Olympians shuddered as Percy Jackson smiled cruelly down on them and said "Greetings Olympians. Its been awhile."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy smiled and said "I bet you never thought you'd see me again."

"How are you still alive?" Zeus asked

Percy smiled and said " A wonderful story. After you wrongly exiled me, I moved to Alaska and tried to live a normal life, trying to escape any reminder of my past and for most of my life, it worked. However, when I was an old man, on the edge of my deathbed, the fates found me and made me an immortal god. Once again I was young and powerful. Shortly after, I discovered I had power here. I became the Percabethian god of oceans, lakes, seas, rivers, streams, other water bodies, ice, vapor, strength, swordplay, demigods, heroes, loyalty and leadership ."

"What about Annabeth?" Athena asked.

Annabeth responded "After my true love was banished, I devoted my life to finding him. However it was not until I myself was an old woman did I think of checking Alaska. However the same day I entered the state, Percy found me."

Percy carried on with "I brought her here and made her my immortal queen, along with being the Percabethian goddess of skies, air, clouds, storms, lightning, winds, pride, wisdom, architecture, and strategy ."

"After I was made a goddess, I used my power over winds and sent rumors to Thalia (goddess of the archery, the moon, virginity and hunting, childbirth, and marriage), Nico (god of death, souls, ghosts, afterlife, grudges, darkness and secrets and the Percabethian underworld), Reyna (goddess of rewarded spirits, protecting the homeland, war, weapons and honorable death), Leo ( god of fire and forges), Calypso ( goddess of freedom, second chances and patience), Frank ( god of animals, sacrifice, power, war and line of duty.) and Hazel ( goddess of precious metals, gems, underground and magic) to come here." Annabeth said.

"I also found a way to reverse death, which is how Luke (god thieves, the sun, messengers and medicines), Silena (goddess of love, beauty, trust and persuasion), and Beckendorf (god of creation and technology) are sitting here as well." Percy said

"Not to mention all the other spirits. Like Ethan (god of revenge and balance), Zoe (goddess of hunting and homosexuality), Chris Rodriquez ( god of mischief, pranks, spies, and stealth.) and of course, my sister Bianca ( goddess of strength, independence and humility), and Clarisse (goddess of hostility." Nico added

Percy nodded and then said "But enough about me, what brings you scum to my realm?"

Piper explained their situation to Percy, who chuckled and said "I knew it would only be a matter of time you came here after the others."

"Others?" Athena asked

"You didn't think you were the only ones who sought our help did you?" Annabeth asked

"Nyx's forces were here weeks ago." Nico said.

"However we have refused to help her, but we won't help you either after what you put our king through." Luke said

"Please Percy, we need your help." Poseidon said to his son.

Percy glared at the god he had once considered his father.

"Percy, I don't know about everyone else here, but I'm sorry about how I treated you." Jason said

Percy thought about Jason's apology, trying to discern any lies in it.

When he could not, he said at long last, "I can detect no falseness in your apology, so, you are forgiven."

Jason smiled and Piper then also apologized.

After Percy accepted her apology, Annabeth whispered something into her husband's ear.

Percy nodded and then said,"My queen here believes that our council is still 2 members short. Jason, Piper, you interested?"

Jason looked at his wife, who nodded.

He then said, "We accept."


	4. Author's note

Sorry about that last chapter problem, must have been a copy error


	5. Chapter 4

Percy smiled and said "Jason Grace, you are now the Percabethian god of unity, Roman heroes, inner strength, decisions, winds and constellations. Piper Mclean, you are now the Percabethian goddess of bravery, persuasion, inner beauty, prophecies and destiny."

Piper and Jason both nodded as 2 new thrones rose from the ground on both sides of the chamber.

On the male side of the room, the new throne was made out of winds and had small constellations in it. On the female side, the throne was pale blue and looked like it had prophecies engraved into it.

"Well what about the rest of us." Zeus said

Percy glared at the lord of sky and said "You should not disrespect the master of the house. Especially when he already hates you and is quite capable of turning you all to ash."

Annabeth put her hand on her husband's shoulder and said "Percy, I know how angry you at them, but killing them would make you as bad as the creatures you swore to destroy."  
Percy calmed down and said "You Olympians are lucky that Annabeth was here, or else I would've finished you off and given it any extra thought."

And with that, he flashed out.

"You are now in my debt for I could've just let him kill you rather save your sorry lives." Annabeth said

"I doubt Percy would've killed us anyway." Athena said

Annabeth glared at her former mother and said "Perhaps you need more convincing that I am the only reason you are still alive. All I have to do is say you betrayed my trust and Percy will kill you."

"I doubt that." Zeus said.

"Very well, perhaps this will convince you." Annabeth and all of a sudden, a sword appeared in her hand, but this rather than the blade being made out of metal, this sword's blade was made out of pure lightning.

"My most famous symbol of power, an aerionton blade or in english a lightning sword. This was a wedding present from my husband and represents 2 of my biggest spheres of power, the sky and war. It's the second most powerful weapon ever created, only bested by one weapon." Annabeth said proudly.

"What weapon can beat it?" Ares asked

"This one." Percy said as he reappeared and this time, he was holding a very familiar blade.

"That's replica of riptide." Hephaestus said

"This is no replica. This is the original." Percy said as he sheathed riptide.

"That sword is stolen property of Olympus." Zeus said

"It is not stealing if the item in question is rightfully mine." Percy said

"How did you even get it?" Apollo asked

"I can answer that," Leo said, "Remember when I wanted to examine riptide. I stole the blade and the very night, Calypso and I heard Annabeth's voice telling us to come here and that's what we did."

Percy nodded and said "They showed real loyalty towards me to bring me back my weapon."

"Will you help us?".Artemis asked

"No, after what you did to me, there is no way I will ever help you again." Percy responded

Before anyone could say anything, Annabeth called for Samantha.

When she appeared, Annabeth said " you please give the Olympians a tour of what we've been up to ever since they banished your father, so they can truly see why we don't even consider needing to help them."

Samantha nodded.

"Leo, you can give Jason and Piper a tour, I have a feeling the 3 of you have some catching up to do." Percy said and Leo nodded.


	6. Chapter 5

"This city is called Persoulis, the original kingdom and the capital of Percabethia." Samantha said as she gave the Olympians a tour.

"What's that city over there?" Apollo asked, pointing to the city that was on top of one of the highest glaciers that changed colors from gold to silver as day changed to night.

"That is Solunia, the sacred city to our sun god and moon goddess, Lord Luke and Lady Thalia. Their palace is center of the city and their children also live in that city. Their oldest daughter Erica is our goddess of dawn and sunrise, their oldest son Trent is our god of morning and day, their second daughter Arianna is our goddess of noon and midday, their second son James is our god of afternoon and evening, their youngest daughter Lily is our goddess of dusk and sunset and their youngest son Harry is our god of night and midnight." Samantha answered

"Thalia broke her oath and married?" Artemis said

"I'm not your hunter anymore." Thalia said as she passed them.

"Hi Aunt Thalia." Samantha said, since Percy and Annabeth had made Luke and Thalia Samantha's godparents.

"And what about that city over there?" Hephaestus asked, pointing to the city in the west where it looked like it was made of fire.

"That is the city of Pyroia, the city of fire, the sacred city and home to smith gods and their families, Lord Leo, our god of fire and forges, his wife Lady Calypso, our goddess of goddess of freedom, second chances and patience, their son Sirius, our god of heat and melting and their daughter Lavender, our goddess of forgiveness, along with Lord Beckendorf, our god of creation and technology and his wife Lady Silena, our goddess of love, beauty, trust and persuasion." Samantha said.

"What about that kingdom over there?" Hades asked, pointing towards the kingdom at the very bottom of the realm, shrouded in darkness.

"That is Necromania, the Percabethian Underworld, kingdom of Lord Nico, our god of death, souls, ghosts, afterlife, grudges, darkness and secrets, his wife Lady Reyna, our goddess rewarded spirits, protecting the homeland, war, weapons and honorable death, their daughter Maria, our goddess of punished spirits and eternal suffering and their son Regulus, our god of sleep, nightmares, dreams, and eternal rest." Samantha said.

"On a different subject, where do I go to get myself an aerionton blade?" Zeus asked

"Nice try, but even if this whole realm didn't hate you, Mom's aerionton blade is the only one in existence since it was custom made by dad and there is no way he'd ever make you one." Samantha said.

"Anyway, do you have any illegitimate siblings?" Hera asked, thinking Percy cheated on Annabeth, like Zeus cheated on her.

"If by that, you mean, do I have any half-siblings, no. My only siblings are my full blooded ones, for mom and dad would never cheat on each other." Samantha said, for she only had 2 brothers, both of which were conceived by her parents.

"Who are your siblings?" Poseidon asked

"I have 2 brothers. My oldest one is Garrett and he's our god of books and storms and my youngest brother is Jeff is our god of wine and parties." Samantha said.

"Back to the tour, what is that city over there?" Athena asked, pointing at the city that was made of sapphires.

"That is the city of Treasuria, the city of riches and home to Lady Hazel, our goddess of precious metals, gems, underground and magic and her husband Lord Frank, our god of animals, sacrifice, power, war and line of duty and their children, each of whom are the god or goddess of a certain animal, gem or precious metal. Their oldest son is named Aurum and he's our god of gold, their oldest daughter is named Argentia is our goddess of silver, their son Ron is our god of birds, their daughter Gia is our goddess of mammals, their son Draco is our god of rubies, their daughter Marie is our goddess of land gems, their daughter Emily is our goddess of sea gems, their son Connor is our god of fish, their son Jake is our god of reptiles and their youngest daughter Emma is our goddess of amphibians." Samantha said.

* * *

They kept walking until they came across a huge colosseum.

"This is Colosseum, our training ground. Beneath is kennels filled with loads of different monsters from minotaurs to sphinixs to giants to dracaenae to empousai, to evil cycolpes, to ogres to all sorts of creatures, including statues and dummies shaped like you idiots." Samantha said.

Currently in the colosseum was Percy, who was single handedly fending off waves of arai.

He was wearing armor of ice that wave patterns put into it and along with riptide, he was holding a sword that looked as though it had been made from the ocean itself.

Samantha noticed the Olympians staring at it so she said "That other sword is called a crytox sword. Besides Riptide, it is dad's most famous and powerful symbol. It is first weapon to have ever been created out of Percian Ice, a special ice that when mined and processed correctly is even more powerful and efficient than Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron or any of that other crap." Samantha said as they started to return to the throne room where Annabeth was waiting for the Olympians to opinion so she could kick all the way to hades.


	7. Chapter 6

I owe the ideas of some of the characters in this chapter to WelshDragon18

* * *

This chapter will also contain a little rated M content.

* * *

_"What do you mean you still won't help us?" Zeus asked

"We told you before we will never help you after what you did to me." Percy said firmly.

"Name your price, we'll give you all the riches you desire." Hades said.

Percy roared with laughter and said "Do I look like I need riches. I have a whole city devoted to guarding all the riches and treasures of my kingdom. Now get out of my sight before i disintegrate you." Percy said angrily, his form beginning to glow as he began to assume his true godly form.

Athena knew she had to say something and immediately she said "Ok, we'll leave, but this is not over."

"Feels pretty over to me." Nico said, prompting all the Percabethians to laugh.

* * *

Hazel was taking a walk through Treasuria when she heard someone call her name.

"Mom." Gia said as she, her husband Troy, the percabethian god stealth and archery, their son Michael, percabethian god of horses and their daughter Chelsea, goddess of aquatic mammals like dolphins and whales, came walking up to her.

"Hi sweetheart." Hazel said as she hugged her daughter, then her son in law and then each of her grandchildren.

"Grandma, do you have any presents for us?" Michael asked, since Hazel always gave them a gift whenever they saw her.

"Michael, you can't expect presents from mom every time we see her." Troy scolded his son.

"Actually." Hazel said as she waved her hand and packages appeared in her grandchildren's hands.

"Wow, pretty." Chelsea said as she opened her package to find dolphin made of rubies.

"The new Xbox 78000 special gold edition. Thanks Grandma." Michael said, hugging Hazel.

"Mom, can I talk to you in private." Gia asked

Hazel nodded as they walked away from the rest of Gia's family.

"Mom, I know you love giving the kids gifts, but every time you see them, they always get something new, which means there's Troy and I are able to give them." Gia said.

"I guess I never thought about it that way. I'm sorry Gia. I promise I'll back off a bit on the gifts." Hazel promised

"That's all I ask mom." Gia said.

* * *

"I can't believe how incredible this place is." Jason said as he and Piper sat down in a park in the city of Persoulis and they were trying to recognize familiar faces. So far they had seen Grover, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Rachel Dare, Hedge, Mellie, and several others.

"Check out the statues." Piper said, for each one was sculpted to show a different event in Percy's life.

One was his first minotaur battle, one was his battle against Ares, one was bronze bulls, one was the chariot race etc…, and the final one at the end was a god sized, fully-colored statue of Percy and Annabeth standing at the wedding altar, prepared to say I do.

* * *

"Annabeth, tonight is our anniversary." Percy said, surprised to see Annabeth wasn't ready to leave.

"Sorry, I thought that with the Olympians coming here, you wouldn't be in the mood to go out." Annabeth said as she flashed into a different outfit.

* * *

After dinner, Percy carried his wife up to their bedchamber bridal style.

"You ready for a night of epic love making my queen." Percy asked as they got into bed.

"Do me right now and don't stop." Was the last thing that came out of Annabeth's mouth as they began to have the most heated sex they'd had since their wedding night.

* * *

"I can't believe those Olympians had the nerve to show their faces here after what they did to Percy." Luke said as he paced his and Thalia's bedroom while Thalia was lying in their bed, fully nude, very horny and was starting to get very frustrated her husband wouldn't do her yet.

"Luke, can you please wait until after we have sex." Thalia said

Luke smiled as he quickly took off his clothes and climbed into bed.

"Thank you." Thalia said as Luke began to finger her until she got tired of it, pulled him on herm thrust his dick in her pussy and they began to make love like crazy.


	8. Chapter 7

Percy was sitting on his throne, reading the Percabethia Times when Annabeth tapped his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked

"Percy, I've been thinking about it and maybe we should give Olympus aid against Nyx." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, you know that if I did that, I'd be going against everything I believe in." Percy said

"But Percy, if we don't help them fight Nyx, thousands, maybe millions of innocent mortals will be killed in the battle." Annabeth pointed out.

Percy cursed several times since Annabeth had placed a very well placed argument.

"Send Luke to Olympus and have him tell them about my new decision." Percy said.

Annabeth smiled and sent a wave of thunder to summon Luke.

* * *

The Olympians were discussing tactics for the war against Nyx when all of a sudden there was a huge flash of light and Luke appeared before them.

"Lord Percy has decided to agree to aid you in your war against Nyx for the sake of the mortals." Luke said

"That's great." Poseidon said.

"Don't get too cocky. Percy just wants to spare the mortals from all the harm." Luke said

* * *

When Luke returned home, he found his wife waiting for him on their bed.

"How did the Olympians take the news." Thalia asked

"I honestly don't know. I didn't stay long enough to find out." Luke said as he climbed into bed with Thalia.

* * *

That night, Percy called his council to inform them of his decision. Needless to say, there was a lot of protests.

"My lord, if we did that, we'd be betraying everything we've ever believed." Reyna said

"Not to mention, it be nice to Olympus taken over by Nyx, it might show them how it feels to be tossed aside like they're nothing, like they've done repeatedly to several demigods in the past." Nico agreed.

"Silence." Percy said, "The only reason I have agreed to work with Olympus is to keep the number of mortal deaths low."

"I have to say I agree with Percy. The Olympians may be awful," Hazel said, looking towards Jason and Piper since they used to be Olympians, "But we shouldn't let our hatred of them blind us from protecting all the other mortals that could be harmed if we remain neutral."

Percy gave his friend a quick smile.

"I'm not asking you to get along with Olympus, just to tolerate them until after the war." Percy said

It took some convincing, but eventually, everyone agreed.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is a bit short, running low on ideas until the battle, any suggestions that are not character ideas are welcome.**

**-Percabeth4eva1**


End file.
